108573-wrongly-banned-carbine-please-make-right-calls-before-banning-people
Content ---- ---- It doesn't happen to us because we use 2-step.... I'm sorry your guildie ignored basic security measures and got their account hacked. I suspect it was either a long term hack or your guildie has been less than honest about the full range of their activities (though I honestly couldn't say). I have seen Carbine restore banned accounts that they investigated and found indeed were hacked. The fact that this account managed to get through two ticket investigations with out reinstatement is strongly suggestive of more long term foul-play on the account. Sorry for the loss, but perma-bans for hacked accounts are policy in most MMO's; the fact that if it were only a simple hack and grab your friends account would have been quickly reinstated is enough for me and most others to remain skeptical about the full veracity of your post. | |} ---- ---- "We have absolutely no way of verifying anything you've said". - no but you cannot verify anything anyone says on forums. " The person could have very well been hacking" - you probably don't see this from perspective I do because i pretty much know the person in irl and when (if need) other 15+people can jump on and account for this person kinda makes even the slightest though of her "hacking" little bit absurd. "All you can do is ask for an appeal. I'm pretty sure if they had a second person look at the info your friend was doing something wrong."- the appeal has been made but the post is about this shouldn've happened in first place (the perma bad that is). "Also inb4 thread lock. This isn't how you resolve these issues." - this is exactly how you resolve issues.. you bring them up and try to make sure it doesn't happen to another. | |} ---- ---- brilliant deduction.... This is a non-sequitur... I had a good friend IRL who was also a guildie in XI with me for years. His account got perma-banned for speed hacking and he appealed 5 times. Everyone was denied. He maintained that he never hacked.... Turns out he actually did speed hack and 100% deserved his ban, though he sincerely denied it for quite a while. It very well could be a mistake on Carbines part; though unlikely. They have been improving their bot detection algorithms for a significant time now, and have gotten false positives down pretty far; and after 2 investigations they can absolutely tell if an account is a long term bot or a short term hack. If it's indeed a mistake, I hope it gets resolved quickly. | |} ---- "It doesn't happen to us because we use 2-step.... I'm sorry your guildie ignored basic security measures and got their account hacked." - you are under presumption that she didn't use 2-step verification at the time I was making the post i was under a presumption that such basic logical things such as "she had an authenticator" don't need to be mentioned. "The fact that this account managed to get through two ticket investigations with out reinstatement is strongly suggestive of more long term foul-play on the account." - there has only been one ticket on the 11th and account was unbanned with intention of item restoration the perma ban was without warning while the item restoration was (to my knowledge) still in item restoration phase. "Sorry for the loss, but perma-bans for hacked accounts are policy in most MMO's; the fact that if it were only a simple hack and grab your friends account would have been quickly reinstated is enough for me and most others to remain skeptical about the full veracity of your post." - this is exactly the issue a simple hack... account restated and the bang out of nowhere perma ban... It almost feels as if someone went over the ticket after account was restored and was like "omfg i just checked into this guy logs and he was botting ... got to ban that shit" without even considering that this account was hacked during the period. Two different people for two different instances.... misconception that should've been made. | |} ---- ---- ----